Kilian Ranger Talent Tree
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide As a respected member of The Kilian Rangers, you have learned their methods of using The Force. You are a master of the Siang Lance and the Shield Gauntlet, and you use them to defend chivalry and justice. You must be a member of The Kilian Rangers Force Tradition to select any of the Talents described below. Empower Siang Lance Prerequisites: Siang Lance Mastery, Base Attack Bonus +7 You can spend a Force Point to empower a Siang Lance, which takes a Full-Round Action. After the Siang Lance in empowered, it deals an additional die of damage when you wield it. Others who wield the weapon do not gain the bonus damage die. Shield Gauntlet Defense Once per turn as a Reaction, you can gain a +2 deflection bonus to your Reflex Defense against any one ranged attack. To use this Talent, you must be wearing an active Shield Gauntlet, you must be aware of the attack, and you must not be Flat-Footed. Shield Gauntlet Deflect Prerequisite: Shield Gauntlet Defense Once per round as a Reaction, you can negate a ranged attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate. To use this this Talent, you must be wearing an active Shield Gauntlet, you must be aware of the attack, and you must not be Flat-Footed. You can spend a Force Point to use this Talent to negate a ranged attack against an adjacent character. You can use Shield Gauntlet Deflect to deflect some of the barrage of shots fired from a ranged weapon set on Autofire. If your Use the Force check succeeds, you take half damage if the attack hits an no damage if the attack misses. Shield Gauntlet Redirect Prerequisites: Shield Gauntlet Defense, Shield Gauntlet Deflect, Base Attack Bonus +5 This Talent allows you to redirect a deflected blaster bolt along a specific trajectory so that it damages another creature or object in its path. When you successfully perform a Shield Gauntlet Deflect a blaster bolt, you can make an immediate ranged attack against another target within 6 squares of you which you have line of sight. If the attack succeeds, it deals normal weapon damage to the target. Only single blaster bolts can be redirected in this manner. You cannot use this Talent to redirect barrages from Autofire weapons and other types of projectiles. To use this Talent, you must be wearing an active Shield Gauntlet, you must be aware of the attack, and you must not be Flat-Footed. Siang Lance Mastery You treat a Siang Lance as a Rifle instead of as an Exotic Weapon (Ranged). Additionally, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with a Siang Lance. This Talent counts as the Weapon Focus (Siang Lance) Feat for the purpose of satisfying prerequisites. If you also have the Weapon Focus (Rifles) Feat, the attack bonus provided by this Talent does not stack with the attack bonus provided by Weapon Focus (Rifles). Category:Talent Trees Category:Force Talent Trees Category:Force Tradition Talent Trees